The two of the Big four
by Gayl
Summary: Ceci est ma catégorie "recueil de courts textes" sur le couple Jack et Hiccup (vous êtes prévenus si vous n'aimez pas !). Pour l'instant, j'estime qu'il y en aura deux ou trois mais je verrais si j'en poste d'autres par la suite ! La seconde sera en anglais : si jamais vous voulez une traduction, faites-le moi savoir. Votre serviteur, Gayl.
1. A dreamworks kiss

Les deux splendides orbites bleues ne le lâchaient pas : Hiccup aurait dû se sentir mal à l'aise. Au contraire, un tel regard posé sur lui ne le gêna en aucune mesure : on le voyait enfin, et ça n'était pas n'importe qui qu'il avait en face de lui : Jack Frost, probablement le mec le plus beau du monde. Sans compter qu'il avait dans ses yeux glacés un sentiment merveilleux, bien qu'Hiccup ne pouvait l'identifier. Mélancolie ? Impuissance ? Tristesse ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ces iris reflétaient quelque chose d'absolu et Hiccup aurait pu s'y noyer, sans aucun doute. L'expression de douleur chez Jack s'intensifie lorsque celui-ci fronça les sourcils et entrouvrit sa bouche. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du brun quand le plus âgé souffla son nom avec une pointe d'appréhension. Dans ses pensées, Hiccup sourit en se disant que Jack ne s'y serait pas pris autrement pour approcher un chat sauvage.

Sa moue se fana lorsque la main de l'autre homme entra en contact avec sa joue. Elle était si froide… Il dut prononcer ces paroles à voix haute car l'autre fit mine de se dérober et Hiccup, sans en avoir pleinement conscience, mit sa main par-dessus celle de Jack pour prolonger le contact : fermant les yeux, il appuya son visage tout contre la paume offerte, savourant maintenant la fraicheur qu'elle lui apportait. Jack, alors encouragé par ce geste, s'avança d'un pas et se retrouva à quelques centimètres d'Hiccup. De son autre main, il s'empara du menton du brun et le poussa gentiment à relever la tête. Surprit, Hiccup ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Jack très près de lui. Il se fit la réflexion stupide qu'il était encore plus beau de près jamais ses yeux ne lui avait paru si bleus, si clair. Il aurait pu s'y fondre. Il l'aurait vraiment voulu.

Jack soupira – sou souffle sur le visage d'Hiccup fit frémir celui-ci –, papillonna puis posa finalement son front contre celui de son homologue, frottant lascivement son nez sur le sien. Ses mains avaient désormais capturé la nuque du brun, caressant tendrement ses joues. Il eut un long frisson lorsque les doigts fins d'Hiccup glissèrent sur ses hanches, passant subtilement sous son T-shirt. Ses lèvres vinrent frôler celles du plus jeune, les cherchant sans jamais les trouver vraiment, juste assez pour sentir qu'elles étaient là, à sa portée. Il murmura le nom du brun et cela sonna comme une plainte sourde et douloureuse. Fermant les yeux, il sentit qu'une larme dévala sa propre joue pâle. Puis Hiccup rompit soudainement le contact, laissant Jack paniquer pendant une seconde avant de ramener ses mains vers lui, prenant son visage en coupe. Avec un sourire bienveillant, il effaça cette larme en l'embrassant, puis frotta son nez tout contre la joue désormais immaculée. Tremblant, Jack descendit ses mains pour les faire glisser le long des flancs d'Hiccup, faisant à son tour fit de l'habit, gardant ses paupières obstinément closes. « Je t'aime, Jack Frost. » et enfin, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour s'embrasser, pour s'embraser. L'échange était doux, plein d'amour : Jack perdit une autre perle salée, mais celle-ci les fit sourire tous les deux.


	2. Jack's soliloquy

« I whish I had more time to talk. Well, I have not « more time », so I'll do with what I have. Which means… 5 minutes ? Maybe 6. Dunno. Don't care, it'll be enough. I never meant to hurt you, Hiccup : I guess I was just following the majority, which was about putting you away. I won't say I'm sorry, precisely because I am and I know it won't suit you ; I will not giving you back every single thing we stole from you. So, no, I won't say it, and I do apologize if you were waiting for excuses. I want to say… Well, I really want you to know that I like you. Actually, more than I should. But that's not the point, here. I just want to explain why everyone behaved like jerk with you : I guess my explanations won't make pain disappear but… I want you to know them. Well, it was 3 year ago : it was winter – you know how much I love the season ? Ya, you do – and it was snowing. Since days. That was wonderful, so… white ! I was with my little sister. Her name was Emma ; she was fabulous, best little sister in the whole world. We went on a frozen lake, to ice skating. No one was there, just us both. And she fell. Just like that. You once asked me why I've got scars on my back and my middle : they came from that day. I tried to save her, while she was drowning, while she was becoming frozen. I tried. God, I tried so hard : I nearly fell myself. I had my half body in the water : it was so cold and I didn't care. The ice was tearing my flesh, cutting it but I did not care. I wanted to save her. I needed to save her. She was my so loved 8 years old little sister… This day, because I've decided to do such a dangerous thing, she died. I almost did. Someone found me when I was lying down, letting myself slowly die on the lake. : I was frozen. My body shook, I did not feel it anymore. I couldn't move or even open my eyes. I fell asleep as I was praying for dying. The man brought me to hospital, where I was into a deep coma. I woke up 4 months later. Since then, I became cold and my hair stood white as ice ; there was a pain which never left me. I finally went back to school where I found my friends : none of them mentionned Emma ; they all pretended nothing happened. It made me suffering more : I needed to be realistic, ou know ? I needed to remember that my sister died and I could'nt save her. And you arrived in town : you knew about Emma's death, because your father was a friend of my dad. And you begin to talk about it ; you just felt concerned. And everyone began to hate you ; to behave like if you did not exist. It was to protect me from your words, while I wasn't needy. But you know them… They are marvellous friends, they always care. Sometimes too much. So, they hold me away from you, since long weeks. They didn't know our families know each other. At the begining, I kinda ignore you because I thought you didn't like me and… I confess, I also thought you were a dick. After a while, my dad told me about your car crash. Your leg. And your mother's death in that accident you were kinda responsible of. And I suddenly realize you were like me : we both lost someone we loved. We could'nt save them. So, why were we hated each other ? It was insane… Aster told me this morning they wanted to keep me away from you. I finally got it. So, I've decided to talk to you but you thought I was making fun of you. I was not, Hiccup. I swear I was not. I hope you understand now you have the whole explanation. Do you ?

- Time's up. Since 8 minutes, Jack. I think I would have stopped you if I did not understand, or wanted to.


	3. Jack's soliloquy traduction

Voilà la traduction du monologue de Jack : pas aussi bien que la version anglaise mais comme ça tout le monde peut le lire !

* * *

><p>« J'aurais voulu avoir plus de temps pour te parler. Sauf que j'ai pas « plus de temps », donc je ferais avec ce que j'ai. C'est-à-dire… 5 minutes ? 6, peut-être. J'en sais rien. Mais bon, ça suffira. J'ai jamais voulu te blesser, Hiccup : je suppose que c'était juste par mimétisme social que je te mettais à l'écart, parce que tout les autres le faisaient. Je te dirais pas que je suis désolé, précisément parce que je le suis et que tu n'aimerais pas ça. ça ne te rendra pas tout ce qu'on t'a pris. Donc, non, je ne vais pas te faire d'excuses et je suis désolé si tu en attendais. Je veux… Je… je veux vraiment que tu saches que je t'aime beaucoup. En fait, probablement plus que ce que je ne le devrais. Mais là n'est pas le problème. Je voulais juste t'expliquer pourquoi tout le monde agissait comme un salaud avec toi : je sais que mes explications ne vont pas faire disparaitre ta souffrance mais… Je tiens à ce que tu les connaisses. C'était i ans : on était en plein hiver – tu sais combien j'aime cette saison ? Ouais, tu le sais – et il neigeait. Depuis des jours. Tout était magnifique… et si blanc ! J'étais avec ma petite sœur. Elle s'appelait Emma c'était la meilleure petite sœur du monde. On est allé sur un lac gelé, pour faire du patin à glace. Personne n'y était, juste nous deux. Et puis elle est tombée. Juste comme ça. Tu m'a un jour demandé pourquoi j'avais ces cicatrices sur mon dos et mon ventre. Elles viennent de là. J'ai essayé de la sauver, alors qu'elle se noyait, alors qu'elle devenait gelée. J'ai essayé. Bon sang, j'ai essayé si fort : j'en suis presque tombé moi-même. La moitié de mon corps était dans l'eau : elle était si froide mais je m'en fichais. La glace cassée déchirait ma chair, la coupant mais je m'en fichais. Je voulais la sauver. Je devais la sauver. C'était ma petite sœur adorée… Elle avait que 8 ans ! Ce jour, parce que j'avais décidé de faire une chose si imprudente, elle est morte. Moi, je ne suis passé loin de faire la même chose. Quelqu'un m'a trouvé alors que j'étais allongé à même la glace, me laissant doucement mourir : j'étais gelé. Mon corps tout entier tremblait, je ne ressentais plus rien. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, ou même ouvrir mes yeux. Je me suis endormi tandis que je priais pour mourir. L'homme m'a emmené à l'hôpital, où je suis tombé dans un profond coma. Je me suis réveillé 4 mois plus tard. Dès lors, ma peau est devenue froide et me cheveux sont restés blancs comme neige : pour accompagner tout cela, il y avait une souffrance qui ne me quittait jamais. Je suis revenu en cours. Là, j'ai retrouvé mes amis : aucun d'entre eux ne mentionna Emma. ils faisaient tous comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ça me faisait souffrir encore plus : j'avais besoin d'être réaliste, tu comprends ? J'avais besoin d'avoir conscience que ma sœur était morte et que je n'avais pas pu la sauver. Et puis tu es arrivé en ville : tu savais à propos de la mort d'Emma parce que ton père était ami avec le mien. Alors tu as commencé à en parler tu t'inquiétais juste. Et tout le monde a commencé à te haïr à agir comme si tu n'existais pas. C'était pour me protéger de tes mots, même si j'en avais pas besoin. Mais tu les connais… C'est des amis merveilleux, ils s'inquiètent toujours. Parfois trop. Alors ils m'ont tenu loin de toi pendant de longues semaines. Ils ne savaient pas que nos familles se connaissaient. Au début, je t'ai un peu ignoré, parce que je croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas… Je l'avoue, j'ai aussi pensé que tu n'étais qu'un con. Après un temps, mon père m'a parlé de ton accident de voiture. Ta jambe. Et la mort de ta mère dans cet accident dont tu étais en partie responsable. Du coup j'ai réalisé que t'étais un peu comme moi : on avait tous les deux perdu quelqu'un qu'on aimait. On n'avait pas pu les sauver. Alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'ignorait ? C'était débile… Ce matin, Aster m'a dit qu'ils voulaient me garder loin de toi. J'ai finalement compris. J'ai donc décidé de te parler mais tu as cru que je me moquais de toi. C'était pas le cas, Hiccup. Je le jure, je ne me moquais pas. J'espère que tu comprends, maintenant que tu as une explication claire. Tu comprends ?<p>

- Ton temps est écoulé. Depuis 8 minutes, Jack. Je pense que je t'aurais arrêté si je n'avais pas compris ou voulu comprendre.


End file.
